


New Year Dinner

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Two couples having dinner can be cozy and romantic but also... Go terribly wrong
Relationships: Brian May & Reader
Kudos: 1





	New Year Dinner

Two couples having a dinner on New Year's Eve  
It can be fun, romantic, cozy..   
But also..go terribly wrong

Brian had been your friend since you took a few classes together in university  
He introduced you to your boyfriend Eric and Brian was now seriously seeing Chrissie

Today it was New Years Eve and Brian was in his studio in the basement fiddling on a song  
You were arranging the dinner in their kitchen  
Eric and Chrissie offered to go and do the last bit of shopping, just a few ingredients were missing

Pretty much everything was arranged now, the table was set, drinks were chilled  
You stirred around in the pots and pans, listening to the new Queen record, now and then you heard Brian strum on his guitar

You didn't even hear when he stopped playing  
Suddenly you felt someone behind you

\- Mmmmmm... It looks really delicious Y/N...  
Brian held around your back and tried to grab the tasting spoon  
\- Shit.. You scared me.. I.. I didn't hear you   
You pretended to slap his hand away   
\- Ohh sorry love.. It's just me

Your heart speeded up  
You were not quite sure if it was from him scaring the life out of you or...   
No.. He was just a good friend   
You just couldn't deny that he was very good looking.. very good indeed 

He placed the spoon next to you and it was very still

\- Wow.. It was amazing,... can't wait to taste more

Your cheeks flushed and you swallowed thick

He took grabbed your shoulders, swirled you around and made you face him   
You looked up 

\- Brian.. I... 

He placed his hands on each side of you on the counter, bent down, kissing you hard.. hungry   
Pressed himself onto you, he was rock hard

Your head was totally blank and it was like you lost your ability to move  
There was no way you could stop him.. or yourself 

You tangled your fingers in his hair and moaned a little when he pressed even more at you

He took a grip around your hips and lifted you up  
You inhaled sharply when you felt the cold marble surface to the back of your thighs 

He kissed your neck and started to massaging your breast, he pinched your nipple hard between his fingers 

\- Shit hunnie.. Ohhhh God, you are so fuckin sexy 

His one hand wandered down your trembling body and found its way into your damp underwear   
You bucked a little towards him and he expertly inserted two fingers deep inside you   
He fucked you so fast that your eyes rolled into the back of your head   
With shaking hands you unbuckled his belt  
His pants fell to the floor 

He let out a loud moan and took his cock in a firm grip, placed it in your entrance and pushed it in

\- AHHHHHHH....   
His fingers still moved inside of you  
\- OH GOD BRRRIIIAAN  
He snapped his hips faster and faster  
You wrapped your legs around his waist and held around his neck pulling him closer 

Your skin slapped against eachother   
Your moans were extremely loud  
You both let out your feelings like frustrating animals 

He pulled out his fingers and shoved them into your mouth 

\- Damn... I'm close... Fuck.... 

He held your ass hard and emptied himself deep inside you 

\- Ahhhhh... Shit... I'm coming Brian.. I'm coming 

He pulled out and kneeled between your legs  
Rubbed your clit fast and pushed in his tounge just when you came

\- I said... I wanted to taste more... 

He looked up smiling, his eyes and face were glistening

You giggled a little.. Ashamed.. or.... 

\- Y/N???? WTF!!!!!   
\- BRIAN?...


End file.
